Who's Watching You Now?
by xXxRainbowxXxStarxXx
Summary: Everyone has a guardian angel. Some people just think it's a family friend they're close to, who's kept their nose out of trouble. Not me. I'm an actual angel. The summary sucks, but the story's decent :P T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Introductions and the Girl With Patience**

****Righto chaps, this is my first actual Pacific story. I got a little inspiration from City of Angels with the falling thing, but this is no way a cross over. Anywhoodlies, enjoy and R&R please

* * *

Being a guardian angel isn't a simple job. Sure it sounds it; just look after that person. Well, it's not that easy. There's rules, regulations and codes to follow. Like, you couldn't tell people about their future or what will happen to them after the guardians leave. You couldn't help, if you were in a major conflict, you know, attacking the enemy, that sort of thing. You were like a medic, only you weren't allowed to help them. You were there to watch and protect. Spoilers were only allowed if it prevented the charge from death or injury. Most of the time it was be seen and not heard, like kids.

That didn't mean you didn't make friends or have fun. You'd meet all kinds of people doing my job. Some people were quite famous. I once knew a guardian who'd looked after Bob Hope. I met a ton of great people and that was only when I passed my training.

This also brings me to another rule, regulation and code.

Some people (that's guardians) would fall for their charges and their charges would fall for them. It wasn't strictly taboo, it just wasn't recommended, because you had the option of 'falling'. You lose your wings, powers and become human again. Hundreds of years before I became a guardian, those who fell became known as 're-deads' because they would die twice. You know, they'd be dead, alive and re-dead. It was kind of a big insult back in the day, or so I hear.

I tell you this, because this is what happened to me. Well, nothing is ever straight forward is it?

But once you're a guardian, that's how you'll stay, even if you do fall. You pick right up where you left off. Unless you fail on your training.

Training, as they call it, is basically sticking you with quite a big figure in history and making sure they don't get killed. You get supervised though, so if you get caught off guard, there's someone there to protect your charge. But if they get 'killed' (like they would if you weren't being supervised) you would fail and you'd be stuck in that time until you died again, and then you'd have to go through the training all over again.

Not many people got chosen to do my job, which is why 'falling' wasn't a great idea. To do my job, you had to have certain personal qualities. Some people didn't have the right ones, most didn't have them at all.

Patience was the one I was full of and the one they wanted at this point, but the way I died had some influence on it too.

See, if you didn't really contribute much while you were alive and you had a quality they were looking for, boop! You became a guardian.

Going out, getting so drunk you don't know who you are and falling off a balcony in Lanzarote, apparently isn't contributing to society, so I was picked to re-deem myself.

* * *

I can't say my charge was happy about it. Eugene B. Sledge came from a high class family, spoke properly and all that jazz. A proper little Southern boy.

Like most men or boys who go to war, Eugene Sledge wanted to be independent. Having someone follow you around, making sure you don't get hurt... didn't cut it for him. He was a pain in my arse.

I guess I should tell you about the other guardians around here, just so you know who we're talking about.

Right, first off, we're all from different times.

* * *

Holly is from Canada in 2003, but she was an old lady when she died. Like.. really old. She'd got something like, 15 great grand children and she'd been a nurse in World War 2. She's with Ack Ack, or Captain Haldane.

Her sister, Honour died when Holly was 10, of Spanish flu, not long after her husband died. She's with Lieutenant Edward Jones or Hillbilly.

Will and Craig are Manx (from the Isle of Man to those of you who don't know what Manx is). They died in the 70s, when Craig crashed their car. Will would never let him live down the fact he only had one thing to do.

Will was watching over R. V. Burgin, or Burgie as we were to call him, while Craig had Bill Layden, one of Eugene's friends.

Meanwhile, the best friend I'd ever had was with Merrill Shelton – Sanfu.

Halley Hadley I loved to death. Plantonically of course. We'd both died in 2012. I died November, she died February, which is ironic because she died on my birthday and I died on hers. That was the thing about us; one was not far behind the other. Our parents had been business partners for years, they were like brothers. Mr Hadley would come over every other Christmas with his American wife, Emma and Halley would be there too.

I must admit, seeing her again made me so happy I could have burst like a balloon. But first. Context.

* * *

"I don't mean to be rude, but I don't need any one to protect me." Eugene B. Sledge told me, after I'd explained who I was. I rolled my eyes, I thought that's what I'd get from him.

"Hey, I don't want to be here either, but I haven't got a choice."

"You really have to follow me round?" he sighed, defeated.

"Yes. Not all the time. You're pretty safe here." I told him, gesturing around. Those pretty brown Southern eyes of his follow my movement, before he nods and stalks off. I sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Don't worry, he'll come round." a voice said behind me.

I yelped, turning and grasping at my heart.

"Gabriel! What the fuck?!" I gasped, glaring at my supervisor. The older guardian laughed.

"Sorry kid, just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright."

"Are you kidding me? I'm afraid of water and drowning, and you send me to the marines." I grumbled, walking in the opposite direction of Eugene. I turned back around when I didn't hear anything, only to find he'd gone. I rolled my blue eyes and walked off.

* * *

"Aphra Benn! You're scared of water and here you are!" I heard someone call to me. I was looking for Eugene, since it had been a while since I had last seen him.. that and Ack Ack had told me he wanted me to help with the detail.

I found him over by a tank, with his friend Oswalt, Bill Layden and Craig. There was another guy, Snafu, watching them, but Halley was there too. I stopped in my tracks, looking at my larger than life friend. I blinked once, twice and then she ran over to me. She was 5'11 a good half a person taller than I was. Leggy git.

"Halley!" I cried with a grin, as she lifted me up at the knees.

"I heard someone fell of a balcony..." she grinned back, pinching my little cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah funny. Put me down you leggy twat."

And she did. Dropped me like a brick and I hit the floor just as hard.

"Ow.."

"Y'alright."

"No thanks to you.. bum 'ole." I replied, as she picked me up and set me on my feet. I brushed myself off, and continued, "And I'm not afraid of water. I'm afraid of drowning."

She rolled her chocolate brown eyes and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"C'mon, I want you to meet a buddy of mine."

Introductions were quick, and not long after, Oswalt walked off for a break. I took over from where he'd left off.

"Why are you scrubbing the drum?" Eugene asked me. I looked at him, accidentally wiping a little oil on the bridge of my nose and under my eye, then I looked at Halley. She shrugged and I threw the brush in the empty drum.

"Would it kill you to be a little nicer to me?" I scowled.

"Maybe."

I groaned in frustration, "Well at least I wouldn't have to watch you.."


	2. The Little Reluctant Mermaid

**The Little Reluctant Mermaid **

* * *

"So."

"So?"

"So, it's not going great huh?" Halley stated, tying a bit of fabric over my head.

"Not really." I replied, rolling my eyes, "Hal, this thing makes me look like a dick."

"You don't need that to make you look like a dick."

"Fuck you right back."

Halley just laughed, throwing a hand brush my way. Since Oswalt and now Bill had given up, there was just me, Halley and Eugene. Snafu, was still perched on the tank like he was when I first found them. Apparently, he liked to watch the new guys sweat. That had me laughing into the barrel.

"Are you going to shut up and clean that thing, or am I going to have to teach you how to swim?"

My head snapped up from my work and my blue eyes met her brown ones. She wouldn't... she wouldn't. Her mouth cracked into a wide smile, crinkling at her eyes.

"You're such a fuck head, you know that!" I whined, throwing my brush at her. She laughed more, when I picked up a small stone and threw it at her head, missing by a mile.

"I was joking!"

"Don't joke about that!" I whined a little more.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay babycakes?"

"Yeah.. but you're still a fuck head."

"And you still need to learn how to swim." she replied, pointedly. I shook my head, backing away slightly. A quick glance told me Eugene had become interested in our conversation, although he pretended to be working. Snafu.. well he wasn't making things subtle, that's for sure.

"No. No I don't. I'm not going in the water."

"Yes. Yes you are. You need to learn."

"I'll drown!" I protested, as she closed the gap between us. She sighed.

"I wish I had your patience. But I don't."

With that, to Eugene and Snafu's amusement, she hauled me over her shoulder and carried me, kicking and yelling, down to the sea.

* * *

Our charges watched, as I latched myself on to Halley tighter than a man held his wallet. She waded deeper and deeper into the ocean, the salty smell wafting up my nose.

"Halley, please, please don't make me."

"C'mon Affy, you gotta learn..." she told me, softly but firmly. I was holding onto her, like a tired child with it's mother, and I slowly look behind me, down at the sea that was too close for comfort.

"Is it deep?" I mumbled, embarrassed at my silly fear.

"I think it'll go just above your waist..." she thought aloud, carefully setting me down. My toes dipped in first. The water was cold on them. It felt like I was pulling on freezing cold tights, as the water creeped up and finally stopped, just above my waist. My feet sank into the sand sleeping under the waves. Every wave that hit me, lifted me slightly off of my feet and I grabbed on to Halley with an iron grip. I didn't want to fall under the sea.

"Hey, you guys mind leaving?" Halley called to the two Marines on the beach. Snafu made to move, but Eugene stood fast.

"Sledge?" she asked, raising her elegant eye brows at him. He looked at me, then at Halley. She did the same. "Actually, you know what? C'mere pretty boy."

"What?" Eugene and I asked in unison.

"I said c'mere. You two gotta put your trust in each other, just like me and Snafu did. This is the best way I can think of to do that."

"No! Halley no!" I cried, gripping her tighter than before. She looked at me, studying my petrified face, before she looked back at Eugene. She beckoned him over again and I shook. I didn't trust Halley enough to teach me how to swim, why would I trust a guy who didn't want me around? Eugene came and stood next to Halley, guiding my hands to his arms.

"He's not going to let you go, Affy."

* * *

The lesson was disastrous. As soon as Halley let go, a wave came, pushing me under the sea. I was lucky the two of them were there, I nearly drowned. I didn't want to speak to Halley after that. Call me childish, but if you almost drowned as a kid, you'd not want to go back in the sea. Or any where near it for that matter.

Traipsing back to civilisation, Snafu was sniggering, Eugene looked a little guilty and Halley was trying to apologise every 5 minutes. I on the other hand, looked like a drowned rat. I stripped off as I walked, getting looks from everyone. I think Eugene and his friend who we bumped into as we walked into camp, were the only ones who looked away.

"What the hell happened to her?" Gunny Hanney asked, eyeing me as I threw my Marine jacket at Halley.

"We tried to teach her how to swim." Halley replied, peeling the soaked through jacket off her face.

"And?"

"We almost drowned her."

"Oh."

I shivered despite the heat, frowning at Gunny.

"'Oh?' is that it?"

"Well, if you learn how to swim in the sea something like that is bound to happen."

"You know what?" I addressed the group, disbelieving what I was hearing, "You can all go fuck yourselves."

* * *

I was alone on the beach later that night. I was determined to learn how to swim, but I was so scared of drowning. It was embarrassing, not being able to swim and being 19 years old.

My long, chestnut hair, had curled, thanks to the sea, and I had wisps of fine curls flopping into my eyes. I pushed back my fringe, and footsteps sounded beside me in the sand.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Eugene drawled, sitting next to me, gazing at the black ink that was the ocean.

"I was thinking."

"About swimming?"

"I want to learn. Well... I mean, I can, but I'm too scared.. I guess if I had the motivation to do it..maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Eugene stand and make his way over to the sea. I wondered for a moment, about what he was doing, until he dived in, head first. I leapt up, heart pounding against my rib cage. It was dark, the water was pitch black and Eugene hadn't come up yet. I waited and waited, and my heart began to burn, my head pounded like blacksmiths anvils. There was no describing the pain I felt. So I dived in after him. I found him quickly and as soon as I did, the pain left me completely. Our hands connected and I pulled us both up to the surface.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I screeched, gasping for air. Eugene sucked as much air in as he could, and smiled.

"What?"

"You're swimming."

I froze. My limbs wouldn't move. I was paralysed by fear. Just before my head went under, he dragged me up.

"No! Just keep doing what you were doing. I've got you, you're fine."

The more I relaxed, the more my limbs began to move again. I kicked my legs and soon I was swimming, completely consciously. We floated in the shallow water, near the shore, star gazing.

"You know.." he began, "I don't think you're all that bad."

"I'm not all that bad. You've just got to get used to me being around, that's all."

By 1 in the morning, we decided it was time to go to sleep, so we got up and made our way back to our hut. Snafu, Burgie and Craig were all softly snoring, while Halley looked like a log. She never moved in her sleep. She always covered her face with an arm though.

I always slept with my eyes covered. I'd done so since I was a kid, 'cause I thought, if I can't see the monsters in the dark, they can't see me.

* * *

In the morning, I was shaken awake by Eugene. I groaned, slapping away his hands. I heard him chuckle.

"C'mon, me and Sid's going to the beach, we want you to come too."


	3. It's All Water Under The Bridge

**It's All Water Under The Bridge**

thanks to Camilla for reviewing :) it's always appreciated!**  
**

* * *

Sid, Eugene and I spent a lot of time together in the coming months, well that was until Sid left. His contract had ended and he was shipped back to Alabama. Eugene really missed him. Took it out on me. Snapped at me every now and again. But I was patient. I waited for him to come to me, to talk it over. In that time Halley and I made new friends.

We'd already been introduced to Sid's friends, Robert Leckie, Chuckler Jergins, Runner and Bill Hoosier, so I chose to hang around with them until Eugene came around.

The six of us, were lazing around their little hut. It was hotter than a pistol, and my head itched from the mass of hair on my head that kept my head hot and sweaty. I lazily turned my head to Hal.

"Did I look okay when I did my marshmallow hair that year?"

She turned, just as lazily as I did, wafting herself with an old Batman comic.

"Yeah.. why?"

I didn't answer, I just turned to Lucky.

"Hey, you got an scissors?"

He nodded, pointing over to the little water tower they had made, where the scissors were glinting brightly in the sun.

"Runner, you got a razor? Ah never mind, you've always got stubble, Hoos, have you got one?"

Hoosier shook his blond head, "Nope, but Chuckler has." He nodded to Chuckler, sat in the corner.

"Why do you need a razor?"

"I'm cutting my hair and I need a razor and some scissors. You think the nurses will have a mirror?"

* * *

After trawling round the nurses' station for an hour, looking for someone who had a mirror they would lend me, I gave up. Prissy bitches, never saw a mirror. If they had, they'd know that they looked like shit too.

I sighed, just as I rounded a corner, bumping into Holly.

"Oh, hey! I didn't see you there." she smiled brightly. I smiled back, scratching my head.

"Ah it's fine, I probably wouldn't have noticed, had you bumped into me."

"What's the matter? You walking around with scissors and a razor doesn't look safe to me." she smirked.

"I need a mirror. I want to cut my hair, but none of the nurses would lend me one, so I gave up."

"Oh.." she thought for a moment, "Hey, you know what, I have a mirror. You can borrow that."

"You don't mind?"

"Course not. What's mine is yours."

"I hope you don't apply that rule to your boyfriend..."

She laughed heartily, "No you ass, I don't. You need a brush too?"

I nodded, "Yup."

* * *

So, off I went, merrily on my way, to chop off all my long locks. I felt a hell of a lot better afterwards. I don't think the guys appreciated the hair cut as much as I did. My long, bum length hair, was now just a few millimetres past my ear on the left side, while the right side, above my ear was shaved off. What? I used to be a scene kid.. kind of. What was left on the right side, was combed over to my fringe and left side of my head.

"What does it look like?" I asked Halley, who was now sat with Snafu, Burgie and Will. Will shrugged, in a 'not bad' gesture and Halley nodded. Snafu and Burgie didn't know what to say and when Lucky and the guys came past, they just stared.

"What happened to your hair?" Hoosier finally asked, stunned and awkwardly.

"A lot of girls have their hair like this from where I'm from. Anyway, I had the other side shaved once. I'd show you a photo, but I don't have one." I told them, scratching the shaved bit where I had nicked it with the razor.

"Oh... well.. it's.."

"Unusual." Lucky put in. I laughed, running a hand through my newly cut hair.

"Look, you can tell me you don't like it. I rely on Hal's opinion anyway."

"Alright. We don't like it." Runner told me point blank. I shrugged, in a 'fair enough' kind of way.

"What's going to happen when someone wants to run their hands through your hair?" Chuckler asked.

"They can used their own hair? Why would they run their hands through mine?"

"If they kiss you?"

"Who's going to kiss me?" I snorted incredulously. They shrugged, so I rolled my eyes at them. "Honestly, you lot think of some weird shit..."

* * *

Later, after they'd gotten used to the idea of me shaving my head, and after I'd told them I was planning on shaving the other side, so I would have, in effect, a Mohawk, we were bumming around in their hut. I was just about to fall asleep when an unexpected visitor popper in.

"Uh, hey, is Aph here?" someone drawled in a thick, Deep South accent.

"Yeah, she's over with Lucky." I think it was Runner who replied to him.

"Beware, she's shaved her head." one of them added. Lucky nudged me to wake up. I grumbled and sat up, scratching my head, as sweat got caught in the little shaving cut.

"Wassat?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Sledge wants you." Lucky told me, ruffling what was left of my hair. I looked at the door, where he was standing.

"Oh, Eugene. Hey." I greeted, hauling myself up from Lucky's lap. I patted his shoulder, saying thanks for letting me sleep on his bed and walked to Eugene. I beckoned him to follow, leaving to the calls of, 'Aphra has a boyfriend'.

"Shut your traps! You're just jealous he gets to see me all the time." I called back to them, sticking my tongue out.

* * *

"So chickadee, what's crackalacking?"

"I assume that means what's going on?"

"Basically, yes." I smiled, shoving my hands into my pockets. "So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to apologise."

"It's alright, it's cool."

"I mean, I wasn't really.. wait.. what?"

"I said, it's cool."

"..Are you sure?"

I nodded and laughed, "Sure Eugene, it's fine."


End file.
